


Annual Expenditures

by Oparu



Series: a baby dragon and her terrible purple hat [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: Mal and Regina work on town budgets while Regina's not feeling well. Then Mal and Henry team up to look after her when she's sicker than she wants to admit. Fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dameednaeverage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameednaeverage/gifts).



> for the lovely dameedaverage as a belated birthday gift, now there's more, and Henry, and it's all still very very fluffy.

Regina walks over to the thermostat on the wall for the third time in the last two hours and Mal tilts her head, watching her fuss with the little thing on the wall. 

"Is it malfunctioning?"

"No." Regina touches her forehead, frustration making her stiff. She shakes her head. "It seems to be fine." 

It's a frigid winter day outside but perfectly warm and comfortable in Regina's office, at least, Mal's comfortable, but she's always warm and her waistcoat is much more comfortable than Regina's dress. 

"Here." Lifting her blazer from the chair, Mal walks to her, slipping it over her shoulders. "Put this on."

Regina turns, meeting her eyes. "I'm fine."

"You're cold."

"The thermostat says it's fine." She sighs again, touches her throat. That's the problem. Her throat bothered her yesterday. 

Mal touches her cheek, and Regina's warm, too warm. Regina's sore throat comes with a fever today. They have so much to do, Regina will never let her call it a day this early. "I'll get you more tea. Wear my jacket. It's warm." 

Regina rolls her eyes. "I'm fine."

"I believe you said you were cold." 

That look passes Regina's face again. The soft, exhausted look that means this is important, and they have to continue because putting the town above everything is how Regina atones for them being here, for the years they repeated over and over. Paperwork is a funny kind of redemption, but it's what Regina needs, so Mal will give it to her. 

She touches Regina's cheek again, then kisses her, lips following her fingers against Regina's fevered skin. "It'll get worse before it gets better," she whispers. Regina knows this, and Mal can feel her fever building, like fire catching. 

Regina rests her forehead against Mal's cheek, letting herself have a moment of weakness. "Then we'd better finish today." 

She cuddles into Mal's jacket, sitting back down on the sofa by all the papers. Mal watches her and smiles, remembering a little queen wrapped in blankets next to a fire, a lifetime ago. She was stubborn then too. 

Water boils with a flick of her fingers, and she pours it from the little electric kettle over a tea bag. She adds honey, taking it out of the cabinet where it sits next to the hot chocolate for Henry. When she returns, she sets it on the table in front of Regina and touches her shoulder. 

"We stop at dinner time." 

Regina takes a sip, wincing a little. Her throat hurts. "We should finish."

"We will, but we stop at dinner time." 

Regina leans her head on Maleficent's shoulder, just for a moment. Her eyes close, and the papers are forgotten, just for a moment. 

Mal touches her back, between her shoulder blades, resting her hand there on the wool of her own jacket. "We're nearly finished."

Regina sighs, dragging herself back up. She sips her tea and shakes her head. "We're not." 

"I'm glad you can admit it, dear." 

Leaning forward, Regina drops her head into her hands. "Under the curse it was the same year, over and over, all these forms were the same, none of them changed unless I changed something. Now--"

Mal rubs slow circles on her shoulders. "Now we have to figure out how to list cleaning up a crashed airship as a town expenditure." 

"Did you?"

"I called it a small craft accident. An unregistered hobbyist." 

Regina's smile has a genuine warmth and amusement. "That's one way to do it." 

Setting that form in the pile for Regina to sign, Mal nods. "One thing at a time, dear. It's the only way to finish something truly tedious." 


	2. Chapter 2

They did make it home for dinner time. Regina even kept Mal's jacket, remaining wrapped up in wool with her scarf and her own coat on top. When they returned to Regina's house, Mal followed her in, inviting herself for dinner.

"Go upstairs and change, put on something comfortable. I'll talk to Henry and get dinner."

Regina sighs, pressing her fingers into the center of her forehead. "You can't cook."

"In Storybrooke, that doesn't seem to be a necessity. One can arrange to have food appear at one's leisure."

"You don't have too--"

Mal touches her chin, smiling. "Allow me to help you, and Henry. Lily's at work tonight, it'll save me from having to eat alone."

Regina meets her eyes, her own smile wavering. They're growing too close again to just be friends. "You never have to eat alone if you don't want--" She shivers, failing to finish her thought.

Mal hushes her with a kiss on her forehead that might linger longer than it should. "Go change, get a sweater. I'll be here."

Regina smiles then, defeated, and heads upstairs while Mal finds Henry in the living room.

He sets down his math book, seemingly relieved by the distraction. "Hi. You staying for dinner?"

She nods to him, eyeing the paper covered with symbols in front of him. Algebra, not quite magic, but nearly as complex. "What would you like for dinner?"

"Mom's not cooking?" He meets her eyes, putting his pencil on top of the book. He's an intelligent young man, he reads it in her in a moment. "She's sick, isn't she?"

"A little."

"Did she ask you to stay?"

Mal perches on the edge of the sofa, tilting her head as she toyed with her cufflink. "She wouldn't."

"So you invited yourself to dinner."

"Sometimes that's the best way to help."

He stares right back, unafraid, sizing her up. "So what's for dinner then?"

"Whatever you desire from Granny's."

"They don't deliver."

Mal smirks, leaving the sofa and heading for the kitchen. "I don't need delivery. Tell me what you decide and you shall have it."

He nods, picking up his pencil so he can finish his homework. "Grilled cheese and fries, with tomato."

Adding tomato seems like a way to placate his mother, and as Mal spends more time with Lily, she understands that children make these choices out of love. She orders the soup for Regna, in hopes that she'll be able to get that down. Lily promises it'll be fifteen minutes or so, they're not busy. She'll text.

Which leaves Mal to head upstairs and discover why Regina hasn't returned from changing clothes. The bedroom door is closed, and Mal knocks once, gently, before she lets herself in. Regina sits on the edge of the pristinely made bed, head in her hands. She has changed, now she's dressed in pyjamas and thick blue sweater, but she doesn't look up. Crouching down in front of her, Mal rests her hands over Regina's and for once, her hands are cooler than Regina's skin.

"You can take painkillers with dinner. We might be able to bring your fever down a little."

"I'm not hungry."

"I know. Just eat a little."

Regina opens her eyes, taking a long moment to force them to focus on Mal's face. "I'm dizzy."

"That's the fever."

"It wasn't--"

"Things like this sneak up on you, especially when you insist on pretending you're absolutely fine."

Regina shuts her eyes again, leaning into Mal's hands with a whimper. "Henry?"

Mal rubs her thumbs over Regina's forehead, massaging along Regina's hairline. Pain vibrates through Regina's skull in a way Mal can almost feel. If they hadn't stopped when Mal decide they were done, she might have had to carry Regina home. "Is doing his homework, and asked for tomato on his sandwich." Regina smiles, relaxing a little as Mal rubs the back of her neck. "He's fine, dear."

"Did you?"

"I ordered myself dinner."

"Lily?"

Mal kisses her forehead. How many more excuses Regina can dredge up to resist being looked after? "Lily's working, remember?"

"Yes, you--" Regina breaks off when Mal hits a sore spot with her fingers, whimpering again

"Shhh."

"You told me."

"I imagine it's hard to listen when your head's pounding."

"It's fine--"

Mal cuts her off, shaking her head. She lowers her voice until it's a reasonable imitation of Regina's. "Really quite painful, Mal, but I don't want to admit it."

She earns a sigh instead of a smile with that impression, but Regina leans forward into her hands, letting herself be comforted. "Henry is doing his homework, then he'll eat with us. Lily has to close tonight so she won't be home until long after midnight. If you still don't feel well tomorrow, we can work from home. Most of the budgets just require your approval anyway, and you trust me."

Regina's eyes flutter open. "I trust you?"

"With your town budgets, absolutely. I'm better at tax law then you are."

"And smug."

"Of course." Mal strokes her temple, wishing she could do more to calm the pain pulsing within Regina's skull. Making Regina smile, no matter how small, is a start. "I'm better at tax law than the mayor of Storybrooke."

Mal's phone chirps before Regina can tease her more. "Come on dear, we'll sit at the table with Henry and pretend you're not ill."

Helping Regina to her feet, Mal starts towards the door, an arm securely around Regina's back, just in case. Regina stops them in the hallway. Is she dizzier than Mal thought? Should they stop?

"I trust you," Regina insists, resting her hand on Maleficent's chest. She's somehow so small and vulnerable that Mal wants to wrap wings around her to keep her safe and warm.

"I know."

"I mean, I trust you with more than budgets." For a moment, Regina's dark eyes are clear, and she's earnest, determined, almost guilty because Mal doesn't know how deep this goes.

Mal only smiles, and kisses her forehead. "I know that too, dear."

They meet Henry in the dining room, and a wave of Maleficent's hand brings food from Granny's neatly packed in little boxes, waiting for them. Henry grabs plates and bowls from the kitchen, and they lay everything out before Regina has a chance to protest that she can help, that they don't need to serve her.

Mal sets chicken and barley soup in front of her. "You don't have to eat all of it, but try."

Henry attacks his grilled cheese with the kind of hunger only found in teenagers and young dragons. Mal watches him while she begins to eat her own dinner. Shepherd's pie was the evening's special, and it's softer, less spicy than she'd normally choose, but it's delicious.

"Here, try it." She offers her fork to Henry and he passes her a corner of his grilled cheese. Regina watches them over the soup growing cold in front of her. She lifts her spoon and takes a bite, but she needs her other hand to keep her head up, and Mal takes pity on her.

"I'll make you some tea and clean up. Go to bed."

"I--" Regina stops because Henry's staring at her.

"Go to bed, Mom. I can put things in the dishwasher."

"But your homework."

"I'm done, Mom." He reaches over and pats her hand. "Don't worry."

Mal stands, taking Regina's half-finished soup. “What is it you say? We have this under control, I promise.”

Their eyes meet, and Henry heads into the kitchen, leaving them to stare at each other. 

“You don’t have to, I’m fine.”

“Regina, dear, perhaps you need to stop seeing this as an obligation. I wish you to be well, because I care for you. That is no imposition to me, now, go to bed.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Mal look after Regina together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of past child neglect/abuse, Cora and Regina

It seems simple enough. Go to bed, pull the covers up, stop worrying about everything else. Henry is fine. Regina can hear Mal talking to him while she sits on the edge of the bed, contemplating pyjamas. She needs to brush her teeth, wash her face, do all the little things that are so important, but she's tired. So tired her head swims.

  
Part of her insists that it's the fever. This is why she can't force herself to get up and get ready for bed. Another part feels weak, not physically, that she can forgive, but mentally. She is weak. She's letting this win. It's nothing, just a virus. She should be fine. Get up, finish eating, make sure Henry's done his homework. 

  
"It's not difficult, just tedious," he tells Mal, his voice echoing up from downstairs. 

  
"If you look at the problems like this, it's a little faster. Here--" Mal continues but Regina can't make it out. 

  
She's so cold. Regina grabs a blanket and wraps it around her shoulders. She'll just lie down for a moment, listening. 

  
She doesn't remember falling asleep, but blackness takes her. Mal and Henry's voices are closer now, just outside the doorway. 

  
"I'm going to stay, to look after your mom. I hope that's all right."

  
"The guest room's all set up if--" Henry stops. "You know, if you don't, that's okay too. I know you and mom, you used to date, right?"

  
"Your mother is far too sick for me to do anything, don't worry." Mal's almost laughing. That's inappropriate but she often is. Mal forgets that fourteen is much younger here than it was in the other world.

Regina starts to sit up but her head spins. She gasps, trying to catch her breath. Her head pounds and she swallows, which is worse because her throat burns. The pills Mal made her take with dinner must have worn off. 

  
"I didn't mean that." Regina can picture him, rolling his eyes, hands in his pockets.

"Of course not," Mal's voice softens. "I just want her to be all right. She's quite terrible at looking after herself."

"I know."

Regina starts to protest, but her voice doesn't work. They can't hear her in the hallway.

"So, sleep well, and I'll see you for breakfast." 

  
"Okay, goodnight, Maleficent."  


"You can call me Mal, or Mistress of All Evil, if you prefer."

  
He chuckles and she can almost see them, smiling at each other, getting along. This is a thing she wants, the two of them talking and laughing. She hasn't admitted it, hasn't said anything, but listening to them sounds like home. That quiet she had for a moment. 

  
"Goodnight, Mal."

  
"Goodnight, Henry." 

  
His door opens and closes, then he's in the bathroom, running water and brushing his teeth. She should do the same. 

  
The hallway goes dark and she's here, standing in front of the bed. Magic whispers and there's a soft flash of grey light as Mal changes her clothes with magic. 

  
Regina forces her eyes open, trying to find her, then Mal's hand brushes across her forehead, somehow cool.

  
"You're on the wrong side of the blankets, dear."

  
Trying to smile, she fails, leaning into the hand on her head because the slight change in temperature helps the throbbed in her head. 

  
Mal's other hand cups her face, and magic rushes around her, warm, like being near the fire in Mal's old castle. 

  
"That's better." Mal kisses her forehead, her lips warm against Regina's heated skin. "Stay here." She disappears before Regina can protest that she's not going to move. She must have faded out for a moment because now Mal's next to her, one hand on her shoulder. 

  
"Are you awake enough to drink something? Can you sit up?"

  
"No." Her voice cracks, creaking in her throat like old wood and Mal chuckles.  
"I'll help you."

  
"No..."

  
Mal drags her up, holds her against her chest like Regina's a sick child. "Drink this, swallow two pills and I'll let you sleep until tomorrow." 

  
"I'm fine."

  
"Drink." Mal holds up the cup. It smells like sweet herbs, elderflower and licorice. Mal's hands are steady, careful, gentle like her father's. As much as she hates the weakness, and the trembling fear that she's disappointed everyone, especially Henry, Mal is safe and warm against her.   


Not angry. Some of the tea spills, her hands and clumsy and in a flash of fever dream she remembers her mother. 

  
Impatient.

  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." 

  
"I'm not her." Mal strokes her cheek, magics up a towel and pats her neck dry. "She's gone."

  
Being sick was never tolerated. Good girls were careful and healthy and didn't cry. Good girls didn't need to be looked after.

  
For a moment, she remembers Snow perched on her bed, staring at her with wide, terrified eyes. She wasn't Snow's mother, loathed the girl, but Snow cared for her. 

  
Then Mal did. 

  
The pills stick like stones in her throat, Mal whispers that she should drink, try again to swallow but they catch, burning because she can't swallow. She can't breathe. For an agonizing moment, her chest spasms, twisting her stomach. She won't vomit. Regina swallows.

  
Mal kisses her forehead and whispers of nothing while she finishes her tea. Mercifully, then she sleeps, curled into Mal's chest.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Mal work out how to look after Regina together.

Henry reads it all on his phone over his cereal. He's been for a strep test before. He was younger, a lot younger, but he remembers the swab thing and taking the giant antibiotics for days and Mom being Mom and staying home from work until she was sure he was okay. The internet says the test will take fifteen minutes, but Mal could bring Mom home while they waited. She wouldn't have to stay. 

Strep fits with her symptoms, fever, sore throat, and exhaustion. He doesn't know if she was nauseated, or if her body hurt but Mal will. Mom doesn't like to tell him when she's sick. Even when he knew, when she'd catch his colds and they'd spend the day together on the sofa. She wouldn't lie, just wouldn't be very honest. She was a 'little sick' when she had something in her lungs and she stayed home for a whole week. He still had to go to school but they got lots of delivery that week. 

If Mal stays another couple days, they'll probably get more delivery. He can cook a little, and Emma would help. Mom might stress out more if Emma's in her kitchen, but maybe she'd let Mal cook? Can she cook? He's never asked. Maybe she just uses magic and--

_ Swollen lymph nodes in the neck.  _ That's easy to check. Mom probably won't let him get that close, but Mal slept in her room. Mom will let her. 

He's almost done with his cereal when he wonders why they aren't down yet. The teakettle's warm on the stove, so someone was here. Probably Mal, because Mom would have cooked something if she was up to it. When he sets his bowl in the sink, he finds the measuring cup, which smells of herbs. Mal wouldn't give her cough syrup. He wonders if she even knows about it. That wouldn't help strep anyway. 

"Licorice root, slippery elm, marshmallow and honey, if you're wondering. They're all analgesics, nothing strong."

He startles, turning to Mal. Lifting the cup, he sniffs it. It is liquorice and something bitter, and honey. 

"Does that help?" 

"Combined with that you have here, your painkillers, it helps a little." She reaches for her his shoulder. "There are spots on the back of her throat. White ones. Do you know what illness that is?"

"I think it's strep." He sets down the cup, nodding. "I've been reading about it on my phone. It's a bacterial infection, so if it's that, she'll need antibiotics, but if you take her to the doctor, they can give them to you. Or I can come."

"You have school." She gives him such a mom look that he grins. 

"You can take her. The internet says you should feel her neck, here." Henry runs his hands over Mal’s neck feeling her not-sick-at-all glands. ‘It’ll be swollen. Sore. Then you know to take her to the doctor." He pauses, sheepish because he just grabbed her and she’s a dragon. ‘Sorry.’

Mal tilts her head and stares at him, and he shouldn’t think of the lizard at school but he does. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I grabbed you…’ He looks at his hands. 'We don’t–"

"I care for your mother, dear. I believe that allows you a certain amount of leeway." She starts making more tea for Mom, mixing herbs. "I promise to be gentle when I grab your mother's neck if you call and make the appointment. It doesn't matter what time, but I'd rather get her in sooner than later." 

"I'll call. She doesn't like Whale, but she likes Nurse Ratched, and Dr. Park."

"Frankenstein was cruel to her, many years ago." Mal stirs hot water into her herbs and smiles at him. "We've told each other many stories, your mother and I." 

"Okay." He picks up his phone and dials, nervous at first until he's not. He just has to make an appointment and he knows the receptionist, his son is a grade below Henry in school. They've talked. He knows Steve. 

He makes it through, Steve even says Mal can poof in, as long as she isn't dragon size when she does it, they'll be fine. He even laughs.  

It'll be okay. Henry writes down the appointment and gives the hospital Mal's number so they can text her. He heads upstairs to pass that on. Mom's bedroom door is open, and he can just see them through it, Mal sitting on the bed and Mom with her head in Mal's lap. Mal runs her hand through Mom's hair, her other hand on Mom's forehead. 

Mom's eyes are closed. She could be asleep, but she smiles a little when Mal says something. Mal hasn't seen him yet and he stands there, watching and listening because he hasn't seen Mom smile like that since Robin, even though she's exhausted and miserable, there's something.

"Everything hurts." Mom never uses that tone. 

"I know." Mal leans down and kisses her forehead. "Your fancy modern medicine here will fix it." 

"It's not magic." Mom rolls, looking up at Mal. "Even if it's something they can give me antibiotics for-" she swallows and winces- "I'll still be sick, for days and we have--"

"The annual budget to finish." Mal smiles at her, all warm and gentle. "And we'll finish."

"Mal--" Mom whines, actually whines, like he did when he wanted something when he was five. 

Henry's face burns hot, because maybe this he shouldn't be watching, maybe he should cough or knock or look away. 

"We'll finish, even if I read everything to you and hold things up so you can sign." 

"I'm not that sick." Mom smiles again, soft and safe. 

"You don't have to deathly ill for me to stay, dear." Mal smiles at her, all gentle, caring, and Mom reaches up to touch her face, as if to make sure she's there and real. 

Mom wants this, needs it. She's happy with him, with his grandparents, with Emma, because they're family, but she needs this too Someone who makes her smile like that. Someone who she can use the whiny voice with because he's never heard her like that. 

He gives them a moment, then knocks. "Hi." 

"Hello, Henry." Mal's smile is all warm. What would it be like if she stayed? If Mom's going to be sick for a few days, she's not going to leave. Does she like him? Does he like her? 

"Henry." Mom starts to sit up, but that hurts. She hurts everywhere. 

"No, don't sit up." He crouches down next to the bed. "I made you a doctor's appointment at nine-thirty. Mal's going to take you and I'm going to go to school. I think Mal might stay for a few days, just to help make sure you're okay."

Mal tilts her head, studying him when they make eye contact. She smiles far more gently than a dragon ought to be able to do. 

"I'm fine--"

"I know, but going to the doctor will make sure you're really fine, and Mal can't catch strep."

"I don't..."

Mal touches Mom's neck, and nods at Henry. He thought so. 

He reaches out and touches Mom's shoulder, squeezing her arm. Through her thin shirt, she's so hot, even this morning. "I won't hug you because I don't want to get sick. I'll see you after school. I hope you feel better." 

Mom's face goes soft and she pats his hand with burning fingers. "Thank you, Henry. I love you." 

He stands, grinning. "I love you too." 

Mm sits up anyway, trying to keep her smile, but his stomach aches watching her falter until Mal catches her shoulders, holding her up.  "Mal will look after me." 

Putting his hands in his pockets, Henry nods. "I know she will. You let her." He smiles again, so Mom knows that's a good thing. "Doctor Park, nine-thirty."

"I'm very punctual, Henry. Don't worry." 

He turns to go, and Mal murmurs something to Mom, all gentle. They'll be fine. Mom listens to her. They have history. Still. "Text me? I can check it between classes." 

"Of course." 

Then he has to go. He heads downstairs. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by not quite romantic, obviously I meant falling desperately back in love with each other. Thanks for your support! It means so much.
> 
> There is a very brief mention of past Outlaw Queen in this chapter towards the end.

"Hold onto me."

Regina chuckles, soft and dry. She leans in, head against Mal's chest. She can teleport on her own, has more than enough magic, but when she was younger they traveled like this, Mal's arms around her. It's unnecessary, of course.

Regina straightens at the doctor's office, draws on that wellspring of strength. She's fine. Just a little dizzy, a little feverish, a little sore, even in front of the physician whose eyes go wide when Regina opens her mouth.

"Definitely strep."

Dr. Park explains that antibiotics were discovered less than a century ago in this world, and they're a kind of magic. Regina wavers then, losing her facade because it's confirmed now. She is ill enough to be out of the office, to stay home.

For two days, at least. Mal has that written down and she smirks over it like a talisman.

Regina drops her head to Mal's shoulder, leaning on her for balance. She vibrates misery, and only stands with effort. Mal could scoop her up in her arms, but she won't.

"Can you catch human diseases?"

Mal shakes her head. "Not this one, it seems."

"How fortunate. It can be very contagious."

"Henry's stayed back," Regina insists, and Mal wraps her arm tighter around Regina's back. She wore flat shoes and she's so small next to Mal that she should carry her home.

Regina should just let her.

Dr. Park hands Mal two more shiny flat scrolls of information. Regina hasn't had antibiotics in this world before, she might be allergic. There are side effects and signs to watch for.

Mal listens while Regina snuggles closer, seeking the warmth of her body. She should be home, wrapped in blankets before the fire.

They're released. Dr. Park starts to walk them out and Mal smiles. She obviously hasn't seen teleporting before. In a flash of smoke, they're gone.

Inside Regina's house, hidden from the world, Mal lifts her up, cradling her to her chest even as Regina protests that it's a very short walk to the sofa.

She's perfectly capable, thank you.

"I wanted to." Mal sets her down on the sofa. Wrapping a blanket around her shoulders she cups Regina's cheek. "I want to keep you safe."

"I am safe with you." Regina's dark eyes shine fever bright.

This is not the time to have this conversation, Mal should never have begun. Her heart thuds, too big and too heavy. Regina needs her medicine, and sleep. She doesn't need a lovesick dragon.

"I'll return shortly."

Mal stands, fingering the piece of paper in her pocket. Henry will be relieved. This is something the world without magic can fix.

"Mal?"

She stops, moments from vanishing away to the apothecary. "Yes, dear?"

"I know why you want to look after me."

Tilting her head, Mal crouches back down. This requires that she look into Regina's eyes. She waits in silence while Regina rests her hands on Mal's shoulders.

"You care about me." Regina meets her eyes and smiles, exhausted and innocent. Worn and wise. "You care, and I believe that. I trust it. It's easy with you."

Loving Regina for decades must make that so. "My feelings for you have not changed."

Their foreheads touch. Regina's still too warm, but Mal's the one who shivers. "I know."

Medication. Henry--

They share a breathe of silence, rushing heartbeats playing off each other in counterpoint.

"Go on," Regina insists. "Text Henry." She leans back, pulling her feet up after Mal removes her shoes. "Hurry back."

Mal chuckles at that.

Hugging a pillow, Regina smiles up at her wearily. "It's warmer with you."

"So that's the reason."

"It's better than teasing you for treating me like a child."

A sick hatchling would be wrapped up in her wings and Mal would croon to her, sharing her body heat until she healed. Holding Regina while they work out the infernal viewing contraption is this world's equivalent.

Regina shuts her eyes, her forehead furrowing. "I should go with you."

"You should not. You're lightheaded, feverish, and exhausted. I can deal with the apothecary-"

"Pharmacist."

That's the word. "Pharmacist," Mal repeats, "on my own."

"Don't pay him in gold." Regina smirks and doesn't open her eyes. "Use your card."

The stupid little slip of plastic is convenient, but doesn't feel like money. Even though she understands how computers keep track of money, exchanging stacks of gold was visceral. This feels like magic.

She send Henry messages while she waits in the queue. The women in front of her starts to scuttle away, eyes wide after she realizes who was behind her while she asked question after question.

The dwarf behind the counter shrinks back. His voice squeaks as they exchange pleasantries and Mal hands him the paper.

"For Mayor Mills?"

"Yes."

He scurries faster, like a mouse found by the sun.

 **The dwarf at the pharmacy is leery of me.** She sends to Henry, waiting for the little man in the white coat to return.

 **Dragons eat dwarves.** Henry retorts and she laughs. They do, historically. Here, she makes a point not to devour Regina's citizens.

Soup, the bread Regina can't swallow and ice cream are in her future more than dwarf, roasted or otherwise.

**Not at the moment.**

She tips the dwarf and he gapes at her. It's the right tip, twenty-percent because he was quick, but he stares. The last woman did not tip him and Mal adds another dollar to  the neat pile before she vanishes. He must be having a trying day.

Regina has to swallow two of the huge white pills, and Mal brings her cold water while Henry returns to class knowing his mother is on the way to recovery. Mal imagines his shoulders falling when the worry lifts from his face.

"Those are horrid."

Mal smiles, stroking Regina's cheek.

"Wretched."

Regina recalls a colorful analogy to the taste and Mal only smiles at her, enamored with her presence.

Lifting the remote while Regina curls into her lap, Mal remembers Emma's explanation. Genres are types of films. If people cry at the end before they're happy, it's a drama. Comedies end happier. Some of the films will be in other languages but the worlds will appear on the screen.

Regina's too tired for that. She can barely keep her eyes open as it is.

Documentaries are about true things, and Mal finds the one that makes the far corners of the world look so vivid she could touch them. The voice narrates calmly, and she strokes Regina's hair while she drifts off.

Her phone buzzes once she's two episodes in. Henry frets via the tiny screen of her phone. Regina's forehead is a little cooler. She sleeps comfortably in Mal's lap.

Mal finishes a third episode before Regina wakes again. Rolling in her lap, Regina watches Mal in silence before drawing her attention from the beauty of the screen.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Say anything about what, dear?"

"About you," Regina starts, raising her hand to Mal's heart. "About this, about us,"

Us is a far heavier word than penicillin, antibiotic, or pharmacy. She doesn't know what forming it on her tongue will do or what spells she'll inadvertently cast with that power. Mal slides into waters uncharted with that tiny word.

Us carries the weight of memory, of things that couldn't be, of return and revival.

Rebirth, like flowers blooming in the desert after the rain, but this is lasting. This has already weathered a Dark Curse, a deep cave, and death.

Mal's heart returned from dust unchanged.

"I care for you," Regina whispers in the golden firelight. "I-"

Lost another love. Buried a good man too soon. Fear the future because no vengeful god will allow her any happiness.

"Mal, I'm glad you're here."

What response could she have? How can she return that sentiment with anything less than undimmed affection?

"Thank you for letting me in."

Even clouded with fever-dreams, Regina's eyes carry the weight of that. They're closer here, more vulnerable; exposed like fresh scales, not yet dry.

"I should have before."

Mal shakes her head. She sighs so it rumbles in her chest, like stones. "No dear. Now is the time we should have."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal and Regina work some things out. Regina dreams of her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep coming up with things I want to add to this. Thanks for reading! It's good fun to write.

Mal's still here, curled up around Regina like she's part of the blanket wrapped tight around her and she feels like the only warm thing. Her head doesn't hurt anymore, but her throat aches and everything is disconnected. It's dark, but other than that Regina has no idea what time it is. 

Mal's hand brushes cool against her forehead. Fever must still be high but she can't do anything about it but wait for it to break. How long has it been? 

When did she see the doctor? Why is time so difficult?

The voice on the television explains that elephants can walk days through the burning desert to find a waterhole they haven't seen in a decade. She could be walking through the desert, lost in scorching sand. Mal murmurs something Regina can't hear, then she's gone. Sleep takes Regina like it's a light switch.

Everything's black. 

The rustling of paper must be Mal reading something. Her eyes hurt when they're open, and her throat still throbs and everything was easier before she was awake. Why is she awake?

"What time is it?" 

The TV drones majestically and she can't make out the words, but it's the same voice. David Attenborough, Mal loves him.  

"Just after midnight." 

"Why are you awake?" That's a logical question, not just jealousy. Mal could be sleeping. 

Mal chuckles above her. "Paperwork."

"Mal--" She could spend the day doing, not doing it at night, and it's Regina's responsibility. She's not that sick. 

A little lizard alternates his feet back and forth on the hot sand. 

"Do you do that on hot sand?" Regina shifts, nudging Mal with her shoulder. 

Laughing, Mal pats her stomach over the blanket. "Maybe on fresh lava, it's a good trick. Great thing about having four legs." 

"Do you miss it?" Her brain's reeling and she blacks out for a moment. Did she fall asleep? Is this a dream? Mal was laughing. There are lions now, walking across the sand again. "Mal?"

She's here, Regina didn't need to ask.

"Yes, dear."

"Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?" 

The TV's not in the desert now, birds fly over a city and Mal's voice is soft, sleep addled.

"Being a dragon."

"I  _ am _ a dragon, always." Mal touches her face, holding her close. "You taught me that."

It's a sweet answer, full of promise and gratitude and Regina should say something. She sleeps, Mal's hand on her cheek. 

* * *

 

"Daddy?" Mother never comes. When she comes she's angry. She doesn't like being woken up. Regina bothers her and mother doesn't like to be bothered.

It's not her father's voice that soothes her. This voice is female, but soft. Not mother. 

"It's all right. You're safe. Open your eyes." 

It's still dark. The moon doesn't even carry through her window. 

Why is she shaking?

Mal's here, but Regina can't touch her without her hands trembling, fumbling. Why is her skin sweaty? Everything's slick and damp. Where is her father? 

"Regina."

"Where's daddy?" She hates herself as soon as she says it. She knows where he is. He's dead. "I'm cold."

Hands stroke her face, then rub her shoulders. Soft hands. Not her mother. Mother is never soft.

"It's the fever. It makes it hard to think. You're safe."

Safe means nothing to her. She has to be good. Ween she's not, she'll be punished. 

Someone hums, sings. Regina starts to pull away, but arms hold her, gentle and warm. It's an old song, unfamiliar. Not her mother, not even human. 

"Shhhhh." 

Then black.

* * *

 

_ "Elephants can remember watering holes they've visited over a decade before."  _

"You love elephants."

"I do." That's Mal, the voice behind her head and the warm body pressed against hers. She's safe. 

Regina starts to roll over, but she aches when she moves. Her body's like stone. "Why?" 

Mal helps her turn, hovering above her. Her hair's lit to soft gold in the dawn. "They are large and gentle. They look after each other, travel far and live a long time. They are wonderful creatures."

"Have you ever seen one?" She sits up on her elbows, and Mal shoves pillows beneath her before she loses the strength to hold herself up. "Before, in the old world." 

"They live far from the Enchanted Forest." Mal pulls herself up and wraps her arms around her knees. "To the south, and the east. Weeks of flying."

"So you've seen them?" 

"I've touched their ears." Mal smirks at her, cupping her hands over her own and grinning. "Their trunks. They're so curious. They weren't afraid of me." She sits up, smiling that old distant grin. "Like someone else I know."

"Someone who foolishly stormed into your castle?" 

"Someone like that." Mal picks up the mug from the side of the bed. "Who needs to drink her tea." 

Regina rolls her eyes, but drinking her licorice tea doesn't hurt as much as it did yesterday. "What time is it?"

"Time to worry about healing." 

"Mal--"

Mal cups her cheek and shakes her head. "You didn't even know who I was last night. You need to rest, eat something. Then perhaps we can talk about the time. Maybe take a shower." 

Regina shuts her eyes and sighs. "A shower?"

"You should see your hair." Mal runs her fingers through it and smirks. "You're all right. Your fever's much better."

"I don't think I can stand up."

"We'll work on it." Squeezing her hand, Mal leans in close. "I'll get you something to eat. Drink your tea. Watch the elephants. I'll be back." 

"You and the elephants." Regina wraps her hands around the mug, relieved she can hold it steady. "Fine."

Mal strokes her hair once again, and leaves the bed. She pulls her robe on over her pyjamas and then she's gone. The elephants walk through the beautiful desert on the television, but her mind can't focus. She dreamt about her father, and her mother. They weren't there, but she wasn't alone. 

Henry knocks on the door and those dark thoughts fade away. He rubs sleep from his eyes and grins at her. "Hey mom."

"Henry!" 

He takes a step and she nearly drops her tea. 

"No, stay back."

"It's okay, Mom, I won't get close." He sticks his hands in his pockets. "You look better."

"I feel better." She moves her legs to the end of the bed but she's too quick and her head spins and he moves and catches her tea. 

"Not  _ that _ much better. You've been really sick." He hands her the before she can protest any more. "Stay in bed. Mal's here, she'll take care of you."

Studying his face, she pulls her feet back and shifts to sit up against the headboard. "She has been. Is that all right for you, having her here?"

He rolls his eyes and sighs. "It's a burden, Mom, really. I had to teach her how to make jello and share the television." 

"He's a very good teacher. We made several kinds, the blue one is especially... blue." Mal holds a bowl of something warm, probably porridge. "After you eat this, you can have some. I'm going to try some because I've never eaten anything quite that color." 

"It's good." Henry smiles at them both. "It kind of tastes like blue." He walks close enough to pat her leg through the sheets. "You used to make it."

'I know, you loved it." 

"It's the best kind." He pats her knee again. "I'm glad you're a little better. Listen to Mal though, okay? She seems to know what she's doing." 

Mal settles on the bed beside her and Henry takes a step back.

Her eyes sting looking at him and she nods, pressing her lips together before she smiles. "All right."

"See you after school, Mom. Feel better." He returns her smile, ever gentle, and heads down the corridor. "Eat your jello."

Regina wipes her tears on the sheet while Mal watches. 

"He's a wonderful man."

"He is." She shakes her head because he's still so young. "He will be." 

"He's right about the porridge. You need to eat. I want to try that jello."

Regina has to shake her head, chuckling as she leans closer to Mal. For a moment, she's against her shoulder, and then they're wrapped in each other, hugging tight. "You stayed."

"Of course I stayed," Mal says to her shoulder. "You should have felt how warm you were."

"I see, that's what I am to you, a warm body?"

Mal releases her and nods, eyes full of mirth. "You know how I can't resist curling up around things that are warm." Her hand touches Regina's chin. "Or precious."

It's the least romantic setting. Rumpled pyjamas, lukewarm tea and porridge cooling fast on the bedside table. Mal's hands slip easily around hers and they're together. United against this stupid little disease, and the rest of the darkness, within and without. 

"We should talk..."

Leaning in slowly, Mal kisses her cheek. "After you eat." When she sits back, this time her face is damp. "I'll be here." 

Picking up her spoon, Regina pokes at her porridge while it settles into her stomach that Mal's made a promise Regina didn't even know she wanted. Would never have dared to ask for. Looking up, she sets aside her guilt, her fear of being a burden, of being more than anyone wants to look after. "I know." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little fluffy bit where Regina tries to get better too fast

(because I needed to tag [@dameednaeverage](https://tmblr.co/mbnoAtMcHbUfPpIUmnsSx-w) in a thing, because I <3 her)

fits in the [Annual Expenditures ‘verse. ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9612614/chapters/21717359)

* * *

“Mal?” Her voice is so soft Ma barely hears her from the kitchen. Shutting off the water, she heads for the living room. Regina made it down the stairs on her own this morning, but magic or Mal’s arms are going to be needed to get her back up. The antibiotics are helping, her fever’s down, and she’s eating a little, but this has been hard on her body, taken much, and Regina wants to be better right now.   


Which is why she’s sitting on the edge of the sofa, head in her hands.   


Clucking her tongue, Mal dries her hands on the towel and sets it down. “You stood up.”  


Regina shakes her head, which makes it worse by the way she winces.

Mal touches her shoulder before crouching down to hold her head. “You’re going to be weak as a hatchling for a few days. Your modern doctor said so.” 

“I feel–”  


“Better, I know, but your body’s still fighting this off. Antibiotics are just reinforcements,”  


Regina’s protest dies in a whimper. “Who’s been teaching you metaphors?”

“Dr. Park, she said she’s had to do a lot of explaining recently to new arrivals.” Mal moves to sit beside Regina on the sofa, dishes forgotten. She touches Regina’s back, and then Regina leans into her, in a moment, she’s against Mal’s chest, snuggled in close.   


“I’m so dizzy.”  


“I told you not to stand up.”  


“I stood up to get down here.”   


“Slowly, with me standing in front of you so I didn’t have to worry on the stairs.”  


Regina sighs and toys with Mal’s hand where it rests on her arm.  “You worried?” 

“Nearly continuously since you thought your office was too cold.”  


“Mal…”  


“I know disease form the old world, and this one, this strep throat, becomes a red rash and a brutal fever.”   


Regina lifts her head a little so her forehead rests on Mal’s neck. “Not here.” 

“Thank the Dark Curse for its odd favors.”   


Mal nuzzles her hair and Regina makes a happier little noise. “What?”

“I like that.”  


“Oh?”  


“I like you holding me,” Regina begins, and stops, stiffening in Mal’s arms.   


“Good.”  


“Good?” Regina pulls away a little, sneaking a look at Mal’s face. Her head must still be spinning because her eyes won’t focus right.   


Mal reaches for her chin, helping her steady herself. “I’d rather keep doing it, if it’s amenable to you.” 

Lowering her mouth to kiss Mal’s fingertips, Regina smiles, stripped of her protections. “I was hoping–”

“Come here,” Mal whispers, drawing her back in close. She settles Regina against her and holds her tight. “Our hopes align quite nicely then.”   



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina gets ready to go back to work but has a request for Mal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The challenge was how romantic can I make it without kissing, because Regina's still sick?

Mal's watched her do paperwork for an entire day, unceasing, without complaint or signs of weakness. Today, however, Regina makes it almost an hour before she winces, scrunching her eyebrows together. 

"That's it." 

"What?"

"That's enough, dear."

No-" Regina holds the paper in protest and they stared at each other, the coffee table strewn with paperwork in front of them. "I'm fine."

"Your head hurts."

"It's--"

Mal raises her eyebrows, because Regina lies terribly.

"My stomach, actually." Regina releases the paper and turns to her, meeting her eyes. "The antibiotics never settle." 

Lunch was an hour ago, right before Mal took out the paperwork. Regina's absolute focus, like a hunting dragon, makes more sense.  She was trying to ignore her body, as she does.

"Regina--"

"I wanted something to do." She winces, shuts her eyes, then rests her forehead on Mal's shoulder. "Elephants don't distract me as much as they do you."

Mal strokes her hair, then kisses her forehead. "I don't think they make documentaries about tax codes in small towns." She drops her arm to Regina's shoulders, then tugs her in closer. "Come here."

This time there's no protest, Regina curls into her, lies down, and then they're wrapped around each other on the sofa, Mal's hands on Regina's rebellious stomach.

"Is it tight or are you nauseated?" Nauseated is one of the side effects to be worried about according to the flat scrolls

"It's just sore." Regina mutters, snuggling closer. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Why?" 

She lifts her head towards the papers, but it's half-hearted. She must hurt. "We need to finish."

"Or the all powerful state of Maine will come down on us for failing to exist." Mal shuts her eyes for a moment and focuses, warming her fingers against Regina's stomach. "Does that help?"

Regina sighs in relief, her body relaxing against Mal's chest. "I did hope you remembered that trick."

"Tell me if it's too much."

Muttering half-nonsense, Regina squirms then stills, as if finally admitting she's tired, and sore, and in spite of herself she likes being taken care of. It's only taken three days. Mal summons the remote with magic and flicks on the television, looking something more distracting than nature documentaries...

"Lily's been trying to get me to watch this show. It's in space, and it's supposed to be all complicated. There are robots." 

Regina doesn't answer, not even to make fun of her for being confused by robots. Mal strokes her hair and she doesn't move. Sitting up that long, thinking, concentrating, must have been too much. As much as Regina hates to admit it, this is hard on her. Her body's fighting so hard and she barely lets it breathe. 

Ships in the stars are new to her, even though some of the technology seems old. They have phones with cords and hardly anyone in Storybrooke has a phone with a cord. Lily said all of that wouldn't matter, they'd explain it. She can be immersed. Swim in this other universe of stars and ships and robots. 

Regina sleeps through it, the heat on her stomach must be enough to soothe something that ached, because with Mal's hand firm on her stomach, warm with magic, she sleeps on, still and silent. The fever must have stolen much of her sleep, because now that it's gone, Regina can't seem to sleep enough, no matter how long. Her appetite's also been slow to return and Mal fusses and Henry cooks and it's still a struggle to get her to eat more than half a bowl of soup. 

Maybe if she ate more the antibiotics would bother her stomach less. That idea will go over about as well as the thought that Regina should just give up on the annual expense report until she's better. Let it sit, it's only a few days. It matters not at all, because they're a fake town in the middle of a world that thinks them all stories. Storybrooke has never been visited by the auditors, never been checked by the fire marshall. It is, and is always, up to code in the most unremarkable fashion. 

That's the beauty of the curse, hiding itself amongst the trees. They are, and aren't. Magic will make their report sensible, no matter when it arrives. 

The teacher arrives on the spaceship, neat and powerful in her suit and Mal smirks into Regina's hair. Women in power are always irresistible, especially when she argues with the captain of the vessel. 

"I don't see any elephants," Regina murmurs, half asleep against Mal's chest. 

"There haven't been any animals. Robots, people, spaceships."

Chuckling, Regina rolls to look up at her. "Didn't know you like spaceships."

"Lily suggested it. It's...apparently about a different kind of hope."

She tilts her head back to the television. "I used to watch this when Henry was little. He'd fall asleep in my lap and it would come on and I'd watch, hoping he'd stay asleep until the commericals so I could take him to bed." 

That sounds so warm and sweet that Mal kisses her forehead. "That sounds lovely."

"It was." Sorrow softens Regina's tone. What is it? Is it Lily? The same guilt? "Sorry."

"For what, dear?"

"You didn't--" It is Lily.

"I have her now."

Regina takes a very long breath, sighing against her, then stares up into her eyes, their mouths so close that it's nearly a kiss, this sharing of air. "And me."

"Well, you need to be warm."

"I am." 

And it's not about the heat of her body, or the hand Mal hasn't moved from her stomach. This is a different warmth, a different softness, this is about rekindling an old connection that roars up in both of them as if stirred by the wind.

Regina's still sick, far too sick to kiss her, but the same promise of the intimacy of their mouths is achieved with their eyes, and even without that contact, Mal's desperate for air. 

"I'm going back to work tomorrow." 

"You are?"

"I need to." Regina rests her forehead against Mal's cheek. "There's so much to do."

"I'll come with you."

She chuckles. "I thought you might, and you're welcome to stay."

"Stay here?"

"Yes," Regina yawns, half-losing the offer. "Stay here, with Henry and I. He likes you."

"He likes knowing you're safe."

Shaking her head, Regina turns in her arms, getting comfortable before she falls back asleep. "He likes you, we both do, and that means you should stay." 

Mal's heart rushes like wings against a storm and on the television set, the worlds of her forgotten television show begin to burn. She can empathize. 


	9. running clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina tries to shower and it goes poorly, Henry and Mal talk. Mal and Regina finally say what they need to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a gift to Trina-Deckers, who has strep. Feel better, dear.

“I have to shower.” Regina sits up, keeping her head up by resting it on her knees.

Mal can’t laugh at her, nor remind her that standing up is the most she’s managed for two days. Regina’s hair hangs limp down her neck, and she must feel terrible, sweat dried on her skin.

There’s no point in arguing.

“Don’t let the water get too hot.”

“I know.” There would be venom in that, if Regina had any strength. “I know, Mal.”

Leaving the bed, Mal takes a towel from the closet and sets it next to Regina without comment.

“You don’t have to hover.” Regina tries again to make her tone sharp, but she’s too worn for much bite.

“All right.” Mal smiles at her, hands up in apology. “I’ll go make dinner, you shower.” She walks to the hallway but stops at the top of the stairs. She can’t go down, as much as she should. She can’t.

Standing there, just outside the door while the bed creaks and Regina hisses in frustration, Mal hates herself for not finding better words. Loathes her own weakness while she stuffs her hands into her pockets. The door clicks shut to the bathroom and Mal stares at her feet.

She shouldn’t hover.

Absolutely not. Regina will be furious.

But she’ll be safe.

When the water starts to pour down in the shower, Mal sinks to the floor by the bathroom door, unable to pry herself any further away. Regina’s exhausted, dizzy just from standing up, and hot water can’t make it better.

Regina doesn’t want her.

She’s told herself that a hundred times. Regina pushed her away, locked her up. (Didn’t kill her, that must mean love.)

Mal wraps her fingers tight around her knees. Regina wants to be better. Mal just wants her.

They've been drifting around any sort of admission, any weakness of the spirit that might make space for the weakness of the heart. Unlike Regina, Mal's heart lies naked in her hands. She loves Lily, adores her more fiercely than the fire in her belly. Loving Regina is softer, older, more temperate and calm, embers instead of flame. Something that's lasted through curses and time spent apart, threats and dark. 

Mal's sent off course by Regina, tumbling wingtips and talons. Rustling downstairs is Henry, moving things in the kitchen. 

She told herself, and Regina, she'd make dinner. 

Henry should be safe at Emma's, or his grandparents'. Even Zelena's farm would be better for him. 

She shuts her eyes and swallows. Henry first, then Regina. 

Heading downstairs, she drags her hands out of her pockets and pulls her hair back behind her shoulders. Be the adult for Henry, make him comfortable. 

"I brought home chicken soup from the diner, and some bread. Granny said it has a lot of vegetables in it, so that should make mom feel better." He sets the containers on the counter and folds up the paper bag. "I brought bread for us, I don't know if mom can eat it yet."

"Her throat isn't as bad today."

He smiles over the counter. "That's good." Henry tucks the bag into the recycling and points at the packages. "I hope you don't mind soup." 

"I like soup." 

He studies her, almost as if he's reading her like his book. "You tolerate it."

Mal shakes her head, resting her hand on the cool counter while she reaches upstairs with her magic. Is Regina all right? Is she safe? "The old wolf cooks well." 

"You can call her Granny."

"I doubt she'd appreciate that." Mal rubs at a non-existent spot on the counter. "You are returning to Emma's?"

"My grandparents, actually." He reaches for her arm, resting his hand on her wrist. "How long are you staying?"

How can she answer that question? "A few more days."

"Only?"

He looks up at her without a trace of fear, just like Regina did. "It doesn't have to be only. I know my mom, and I know-"

"We haven't talked about that."

He raises his eyebrows, crossing his arms over his chest. "You haven't?"

"She's been very ill."

"You sleep in her bed."

"She has nightmares."

"You pick her up and carry her up the stairs."

"She was finally asleep." 

"You love her." He cuts through her defenses, like a sword through a gap in her scales. 

Mal has no retort. She simply stares at him, lips slightly parted. She takes a breath. "I do."

"And?"

"And what, Henry?" 

"Are you moving in? Is Lily? Are you and mom--?"

Robin didn't even move in. He didn't have a chance before he died. Mal takes a breath. "I would like to be with your mother, and you, if that's acceptable." Lily as well, but they haven't talked about that. Regina hasn't been well enough. 

"Are you asking my blessing?"  A ghost of Regina's smile hovers in his eyes. "That can't be the dragon way."

She chuckles a little and nods. "To court your mother is to court you as well, I should bring you a gift." 

"I need the next Call of Duty." 

Mal frowns at him briefly, then smiles. Still a child in some ways, though he's so wise. "Not that kind." She reaches for him, then touches his shoulder. "We will need to talk about this more."

"When Mom's feeling better."

"When she's not in the shower."

He snaps his fingers. "That's why you look so worried."

"She's fine."

"Yeah, that's what she says, over and over." 

He allows her hand to remain on her shoulder. He's softer than Lily, more used to affection, and she has just as far to go to find family with him, if he will allow it. He is Lily's brother, that he'll have to know. Can they merge together? Share a home, the four of them? And Zelena, and the little one. 

After being so alone for so long, her family arrives in a rush, like the storm, and she shivers at his smile. 

"She will be all right."

"Yeah, okay." He tilts his head towards the microwave. "Thirty seconds with the lids open a little, or use magic. Not too hot."

"Thank you." 

He lingers for a moment, and Mal touches his other shoulder. He hasn't been hugged by his mother since Regina fell ill, and he's still a child. She's not Regina, but she holds him tight, cradling his head to her chest. "We'll see you tomorrow?"

"After school."

"She loves you."

"I know." He pulls back, grinning. "I think she likes you too."

That is the part that washes over her like icy water. "Good night, Henry." 

"Good night, All-Evil."

"That's not my last name." 

"Do you even have a last name?" 

She rolls her eyes and leaves him for the stairs. "Do I need one?"

"Some people like them."  He shrugs and grabs his backpack. "Is that's why you don't say 'Widow Lucas'?"

"That is not her name."

"Neither is Old Wolf." 

"She is the Wolf. I am the dragon. There is no harm in the name." 

"Then good night, dragon." He lets his smile fade a little. "Take care of my mom." He's gone with a click of the door before she can promise that Regina's well-being is first in her mind. 

Upstairs in the master bedroom, the shower still echoes against the tile and Mal stops herself by the door. It's been some time. Regina might be lost in the spray, hopelessly dizzy or worse. The second antibiotic is helping but she's still exhausted, and true to her way, not giving herself time. Why acknowledge that her body needs to heal? 

Shaking her head, Mal sighs, then knocks on the door. "Regina?" 

Nothing. 

Panic rises in her chest. She's fine, she's just tired, nothing's happened. 

"Regina?"

Only the shower answers. Mal opens the door, because she's seen Regina naked before, they both have shared many nights intimate than this. In the steam, Regina sits on the floor of the shower, head between her knees. 

She doesn't lift her head when Mal crouches down next to her. 

"Dizzy?"

Regina lifts her head enough to shove wet hair out of her face. "I hate this."

"I know." The water pours down warm, but Mal reaches for her without thinking. 

"Your shirt."

Water staines Mal's blouse dark, but she reaches for Regina's face. "It's all right."

"It's not." Regina groans and bats Mal's hand back. "I can barely stand up. The shower makes me dizzy, my body--"

"Is trying to fight this, and you're fighting it instead of letting yourself heal."

"I can't--" Regina wipes tears from her face, even though they're hidden in the water. "I can't."

"You don't have to."

"Henry--"

"Brought us some soup." Mal crawls into the shower next to her, sitting on the tiles while the water pours down.

"No, don't, you'll get all wet." 

"You have enough towels for a village, dear." 

Regina lifts her head again, chasing water from her face. "He brought us soup?"

"He's wonderful." Mal reaches for her shoulder, and Regina nods, her eyes wet. She moves closer to Mal, slipping into her arm. 

"I'm so tired."

"I know."

"I hate this." 

"Of course you do." Mal rubs her shoulder. "You've never had any patience." 

Regina's head rests on Mal's shoulder and she snuggles closer. "You have too much."

"Perhaps I do."

Regina murmurs, touching Mal's knee while her trousers cling wet to her "You should go."

"The damage is done, dear." 

Regina smirks, digging her fingers into Mal's thigh. "I still hate this."

"That's all right."

"I hate-"

"Weakness." Mal leans forward, pushing her wet hair back from her face as the shower pours down on her. "Everyone does."

Offering her hand, Regina squeezes Mal's fingers tight. "Not you."

"My dear, when you found me I was too far gone to care." 

Regina smiles wearily at that. "Not all gone."

"You were quite insistent." 

"Is that what you're doing now?" Regina rolls forward, and Mal offers her other hand. "Insisting?"

They face each other, soaking wet, Mal's clothes cling to her body while the water runs in rivers over Regina's bare skin. 

"Do I need to?"

"I've crawled out of here before." Regina stares down at her hands on the tile. "When Henry was little, when I was ill, I couldn't--"

"And wouldn't, ask for help. I thought that might be the case." Mal stands up enough to shut off the water, fiddling with the complicated mechanism until she remembers that off is usually the opposite of hot. The water splashes them both cold for a moment, then ends. She lowers both hands to Regina, offering her help up. "Is it different now?" 

Regina drags herself up to her feet, clinging to Mal for balance. She rocks into her chest, takes a breath, steadies herself, and smiles. "It's not any easier."

"You're not alone now, Emma, Henry, Zelena, and Snow White, of all people. They will help you."

"And you."

Mal touches her cheek, her heart thudding in her chest from Regina's mere proximity. "I couldn't help you bring suffering, or find peace within yourself. I might be able to help you here."

Sighing, Regina leans against her, releasing some of the will that holds her up. "Help me do what? Stay off the floor of my shower?"

Kissing her forehead, Mal takes a step, drawing Regina with her towards the bed. "Help you live."

Regina hugs her, embracing her with a sudden burst of strength. "We've fought so hard against that."

Leading Regina to the bed, Mal guides her hands to the door, leaving her alone long enough cover the bed in towels and whisk one into her hands. "Maybe we've come far enough not to fight it anymore."

Gently wrapping the towel around Regina's shoulders, Mal draws her in. 

"That's all we have to do, surrender, and you and I, we--" Regina shudders, wavering. 

"Come here." She holds her close, rubbing the towel over her skin. "We try to be something, together. Lily, Henry, you and I." 

"An odd little family." 

Mal guides her back to the bed, sitting Regina down on a towel and rubbing her shoulders. 

Leaning against her stomach, Regina chuckles. "You're hardly going to be much help drying me off all wet." 

She'd forgotten. Regina grins at her from a wrapping of towels, her hair a mass of curls. Mal shuts her eyes and calls up the dragon, fire rolls within her, heating her skin and the water in her clothes turns to vapor, rising away. 

"Show off." Regina chuckles and leans closer, falling into her arms. "Now you're warm."

Mal nuzzles her, rubbing their cheeks together. Regina smells of home, of family and warmth. "There's soup downstairs. I'll get it."

Groaning, Regina shakes her head. "Take me down. I'm tired of eating in bed."

Rubbing Regina's cheek with the towel, Mal smiles. "I don't know if you're up for the stairs." 

"You can carry me."

"I haven't done that while you've been awake." 

"Doesn't mean I don't know about it." Regina wrinkles her nose and clings to her towel. "Zelena said it was cute." 

They share a look and Mal returns her smile. "You're not heavy."

"Good."

"Does that mean I can carry you down to your soup?"

"First you have to help me put some clothes on, and tell me about Henry, what did he say?"

Chuckling at Regina's priorities, Mal turns to the closet and digs for pyjamas, carrying them back to the bed to get Regina dressed. "He said you needed to eat your soup."

"And?" 

Mal runs her towel over Regina's head, squeezing the water out of her hair. "And we talked."

"You and Henry."

"He is so much like you." Mal sets Regina's towel aside and helps her into her pyjama top, doing up the buttons. "So forward."

"Forward?"

Dropping to the floor, Mal slides Regina's silky pyjamas up her legs and nods. "Unafraid."

"He confronted you, about us?"

"That he did." 

Grabbing her chin, Regina lifts Mal head. "And you're all right?"

"He was right."

"Oh." 

Regina's pulse thuds with Mal's and they're close, so close that they're a duet of rushing blood and emotion. 

Mal sits up close, Regina's hand hot against her skin. "I love you." 

"And he noticed."

"I wasn't hiding it well."

"You weren't hiding it at all." Regina laughs a little, then slips from the bed, falling into Mal's lap on the floor. "It's all right."

"Yes?"

"Oh yes. You and I, we're all right. I think- I think time is with us now."

Hugging Regina to her chest, Mal sighs, absolutely content. Relief washes over her warmer than the shower. "Then I love you."

"I-" Regina swallows, toying with Mal's chest. 

"It's all right, dear."

"No, no, Mal, let me say it." Regina lifts her head. "I love you. Let's be a family, you and I, Henry and Lily."

"She'll take some convincing."

"I can be very convincing," Regina teases, sitting up with her hands on Mal's chest for support. "She's so much like me. So angry."

"She'll get there."

"I did."

Mal sits up, holding her close, pulling her in against her chest. "You did."

"And you got less patient."

"Only when I needed to."

Regina rstts her forehead against Mal's, all soft and sweet smelling from the shower. "Bring me downstairs, and we'll talk."

"We are talking."

"About us, about logistics, about you moving in instead of just sleeping in my bed when I have a fever."

Flying doesn't have the same thrill as this. Nothing can. "All right."

"All right?" Regina raises an eyebrow. "Just all right?"

"No, never,  _ just _ all right." Mal strokes her cheek. "You're the endless sky, beyond words." 

Flushing pink, Regina nuzzles her. "And you're steady, like a tree."

"You love trees."

"You hate them."

"I love them at a distance." 

Regina laughs, then kisses her cheek. "I need to condition my hair."

"I can, I can--" Mal pases, trying to turn down her enthusiasm for running her fingers through Regina's glorious hair. 

"Then we eat." Mal helps Regina back up to the bed, getting her comfortable while she grabs the conditioner.

"Yes, dear."

"And you stay." Regina holds out her hand, pulling Mal back. "You stay. We stay."

"We do." 

 


End file.
